starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2503
Where does the date of Raynor leaving the Alliance comes from? XEL 14:50, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure. Kimera 757 (talk) 14:59, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Is there any source saying Alternity took place few years after the Brood War? XEL 15:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) It's a case of deduction. We know that Raynor spent "a few too many years" behind his desk yet has also spent years leading the Raiders up to the point of SCII. 2503 is the only possible middleground, allowing two years for each.--Hawki 20:57, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Removed the events of the maps, as their timing seems to be unclear, as to whether we should group them in the Ghost context or a Spectres context in regards to their timeframes. Also, I'm not sure where the ambiguity exists in regards to the April date for Do No Harm, given that the likes of Rebel Yell and Broken Wide established that the Koprulu norm is to go month/day/year.--Hawki 07:07, April 18, 201 Recent Edits I hadn't actually meant to put anything extra about Nova in this year. (I ended up moving the stuff to the timeline article.) I accidentally left a bit of stuff on the 2503 page there. About the abduction of protoss for Gestalt; couldn't that have taken place the previous year? It isn't necessary to try to "order things properly" as that often results in weird speculation; if one event (eg Do No Harm) logically had to take place before another event (eg Voice in the Darkness) it's better to order things that way, using subheadings like "Travels of Azimar" if necessary. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Technically yes for the abductions, but it seems to have been ongoing. While there are still many aspects of the HD timeline I'm uneasy with, I'd still say it's better to use the ordering given when it doesn't contradict with anything (its placing of SotXN is one such contradiction). Its 2503 placing doesn't have any distinct placing issues in it, though seems to imply that Spectres occurs simultaniously with the DTS. If the novel itself contradicts this we should use the novel, but there's nothing to stop such placing occurring. Nova's placing of graduation was worded to not overstep the boundaries of the ambiguity created by Feb. 2500 in the comic and the novel's six months figure. If the six months itself has been retconned her birthday (and Nadaner's assassination) could take place in January. If it hasn't, then her birthday and indeed the first half of the novel has to take place in December. As there's not enough evidence either way (hopefully Vol. 2 of Ghost Academy will change that), I stated "by this time" rather than her doing so, which cuts down on speculation, but leaves the facts. What does seem to be speculation from recent edits is the KLF event in the novel being placed here. Nova has its four years after BW figure and that's the only part of the novel that can fit it. Besides, there's nothing to stop the KLF being active after Spectres and with the timeline shift occurring, I'm starting to think of Spectres and Ghost as almost two seperate stories.--Hawki 01:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) The mention of the KLF conflict only mentions that one New Sydney event. Nowhere does it say the KLF was (or wasn't) active after New Sydney. And please read the reference notes. Of course, it can go, but arguably, so can the assassination of Cliff Nadaner. The four years going to three years is just a retcon. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC)